


The Fire You Ignite

by RushingHeadlong



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Gags, Ice Play, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Temperature Play, Wax Play, sub!Brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushingHeadlong/pseuds/RushingHeadlong
Summary: Roger takes his time playing with Brian.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	The Fire You Ignite

**Author's Note:**

> So this is filth. Just pure filth, absolute PWP ahead here. Technically a fill for my DL Bingo card prompt “temperature play” but that’s just a happy coincidence, this was getting written regardless.
> 
> (Cross-posted to my tumblr @rushingheadlong)

Roger takes his time tying Brian down. The restraints are nothing fancy, just their usual fleece-lined cuffs encircling each of Brian’s limbs and stretching him out spread-eagle on their bed, but Roger still checks one with care and precision. He snugs one of his ankle cuffs a little tighter and his eyes flick up to catch Brian’s as he asks, “That feel okay?”

It’s an innocent enough question but there’s a smirk teasing around the corner of Roger’s mouth and his eyes are wicked as he stares, pointedly, over Brian’s body. “Roger, _please_ ,” Brian begs, writhing against the restraints holding him down.

Brian’s cock bobs on his belly, already smearing precome over his skin. He’s been hard since Roger first pushed him down on the bed and worked him open, slowly, with his tongue and fingers until Brian was _so close_ to coming - only to leave him hanging there, half-mad with desperation, and fit a cock ring around the base of Brian’s dick. The thick plug that Roger pushed inside him next made Brian moan and squirm around it, and even now as Brian shifts in his bonds he can feel it sitting heavy inside him.

“Patience, baby,” Roger teases. “We haven’t even gotten to the main act yet, _or_ the surprise I have for you.”

“Surprise?”

Roger grins at him and hops off the bed. Brian tries to crane his neck to see what he’s doing but his movement is limited and he doesn’t see anything. Thankfully, Roger doesn’t leave him to wonder for long; it’s only a few seconds before Brian hears the familiar jingle of a buckle, and then Roger is back on the bed. He straddles Brian’s chest, his perfect ass just _slightly_ too far away for Brian to rub his cock against it, and he holds up two gags for Brian to see.

“You’re going to choose one of these to wear to fill that mouth of yours,” Roger tells him, as Brian whines and bucks beneath him. “You always want something in your mouth. It doesn’t matter if it’s my cock or my fingers or a gag, you just want to be choking on something. So tonight, these are your options.”

One of the gags is a thick ball gag, guaranteed to make Brian’s jaw ache around it. The other is a smaller cock gag, not nearly as thick but just long enough to tickle the back of his throat and make him choke if he’s not careful. They’re both perfect but in such different ways, and the possibilities that either present are enough to make Brian’s head spin and his face flush hot with embarrassed arousal.

“C’mon, Brian, choose one…” Roger prompts after a few long moments.

Brian swallows and makes a split decision. “The- the cock gag.”

“Yeah?” Roger says as he smirks broadly at him. He tosses the ball gag aside and holds the other one over Brian’s face as he teases, “You want to be sucking and choking on this while I play with you, is that right?”

“Y-yes, yes, Roger, _please_ ,” Brian begs. His face is bright red but when Roger raises an eyebrow at him he doesn’t hesitate to open his mouth wide and let Roger slide the fake cock into his mouth and he lifts his head so Roger can buckle it up in the back. The cock presses down on his tongue and sits just at the back of Brian’s throat, not enough to choke him but certainly enough to make him gag and cough around it if he loses focuses.

And he knows just how good Roger is at making him lose focus.

“There. Perfect,” Roger says. He reaches up and places a silk scarf in Brian’s hand, and Brian grips it tightly. That’s his safeword for the evening, and he has no intention of letting go of it on accident.

Brian hears Roger inhale deeply, and then he grins down at Brian and Brian whines beneath the gag because he knows from that single look that Roger is ready to _properly_ start their scene now.

He kisses along Brian’s jaw, his nose nudging the edges of the front panel of the gag as he goes. Brian tries to be good, he tries to hold still and focus on his breathing as Roger trails love bites and kisses down his neck, but then Roger licks over one of Brian’s nipples and he loses control. He groans and tries to throw his head back and arch his chest out towards Roger, but all he really succeeds in doing is pushing the cock slightly deeper into his throat. He gags and tries to push at the cock with his tongue, but the gag is buckled securely and there’s only so much he can move it in his mouth.

“Already struggling, baby?” Roger murmurs as he kisses at Brian’s pulse point while he teases at Brian’s nipples with his fingers. Brian squirms beneath him, his moans muffled by the gag. Roger switches to pinching at his nipples, rolling the sensitive buds between his fingers and tugging at them until Brian is crying out around the cock filling his mouth.

Roger chuckles and climbs off of Brian to get the items he had set out earlier. Brian watches him out of the corner of his eye, breathing heavily around the gag and trying not to rock down on the thick plug inside him. Roger picks up the bowl of ice water first and Brian whimpers, even as his cock throbs in anticipation. Roger dunks his fingers into the bowl for a few seconds, before pulling his hand out and letting water drip onto Brian’s chest. Brian flinches with each icey drop that hits his skin, and when Roger trails his cold fingers and a wet ice cube directly up Brian’s side he whines and tries to squirm away from the cold.

“How’s that feel, Bri?” he asks as he returns to teasing at Brian’s nipples, only this time with the ice.

Brian’s answering moan gets cut off as he chokes around the gag again.

Roger laughs and grabs a second ice cube with his other hand, and starts to trail that one up Brian’s legs. Brian tries to brace himself for the feeling of ice on his cock, but Roger instead traces it around Brian’s hip bones and along the inside of his thighs, occasionally brushing against his balls but avoiding his cock completely. And then while Brian’s attention is divided, Roger leans down and takes Brian’s freezing nipple into his mouth.

The sudden warmth is such a contrast to the ice that had been there only moments before that it completely overwhelms Brian. He shouts, the sound muffled by the gag which he chokes on again as he writhes underneath Roger’s hot mouth and clever tongue. Roger moves the ice cube over to Brian’s other nipple and the hand that had been teasing at Brian’s inner thighs flicks a few drops of cold water onto Brian’s shaft. The freezing water stings as it lands on his cock, tiny dots of painful pleasure that leave Brian crying out and desperate for more.

Roger finally moves away from his chest with one last lick at his nipple, giving Brian a brief reprieve as he dips both of his hands back into the ice water for a few moments - hardly enough time for Brian to recover at all before there’s an ice-cold hand wrapped around his cock and another teasing at his slit with an ice cube. Brian shouts and thrashes beneath Roger, trying to beg even though he’s really only managing to splutter wordlessly around the gag - but he keeps the scarf clenched tightly in his hand, and he rocks into Roger’s touch as the ice cube is moved down to his thigh and moans with every slow stroke that Roger gives to his cock.

By the time Roger’s hand has warmed back up and the ice cube has melted into a thin sliver Brian is shaking beneath Roger, moaning and choking on the gag and pulling hard against every restraint. He’s lost in the sensations and the pleasure, and every touch of ice feels like a stinging slice along his skin. Brian knows that he would have come a dozen times over by now if only the cock ring was gone, and even with it still firmly in place Brian isn’t sure that he’s going to be able to stop himself from tipping over that edge.

“Take it easy, Brian, you’re doing so good for me,” Roger praises him as he dries his hands and pushes Brian’s hair out of his eyes. He’s smiling down at Brian, pleased and more than a little smug, and he kisses Brian’s temple. “We still have the candles to use, and then I’m going to fuck you. You can come whenever you want, baby, but if you do I’m still not stopping my plans unless you safeword. Understand?”

Brian nods, breathing hard and spluttering a little around the gag.

“Do you need this taken out?” Roger asks, tapping the front panel of the gag.

Brian whines and shakes his head.

Roger laughs at that. “No, of course you don’t. You wouldn’t know what to do with yourself without something in your mouth.” He leans down and kisses the panel as Brian whimpers, barely audible, beneath him. “Such a good boy for me, Brian.”

And then Roger steps away and Brian closes his eyes and tries to pull himself back together. His cock is throbbing and the wet trails still drying on his legs make him shiver and every time he shifts the plug moves and sends sparks of pleasure skittering down Brian’s spine. It’s too much, too overwhelming, skin prickling with sensitivity and anticipation - and then searing hot drops hit Brian’s chest and he chokes on a moan, his eyes flying open as he flails against his bonds, having been completely caught off-guard by Roger’s return.

Roger takes a moment to make sure that Brian hasn’t dropped the scarf but he doesn’t give him longer to recover than that. He moves the candle across Brian’s chest, dropping more hot wax across Brian’s pecs and down the center line of his stomach. Brian breathes harshly and tries to hold still so the wax doesn’t end up someplace it shouldn’t, but then Roger lets several large drops land on Brian’s nipple and Brian’s scream is cut off as the gag slips further back in his throat again.

Roger covers Brian’s other nipple in hot wax and then sets the first candle aside and picks up another. Brian knows what’s coming and he shakes his head, whining and pleading behind the gag - but Roger just grins at him and tips the candle over, letting the searing wax land across the inside of Brian’s thighs. Brian is crying now, tears starting to prick at the corner of his eyes as Roger lands stripe after stripe of wax along his legs. It _hurts_ , it hurts but it feels _amazing_ , a flash of heat that settles into a deep, lingering burn as the wax slowly cools and hardens on his skin. Roger had waited _just_ long enough that his skin isn’t freezing from the ice anymore, but even the memory of those drops of coldness contrasted against the hot splashes of wax now is enough to make Brian’s mind go blank with pleasure.

“So good for me, Brian, god, you’re so fucking gorgeous like this,” Roger praises.

Brian barely hears him over the scream that’s ripped from his throat as Roger lands a few drops of wax on Brian’s balls. He chokes and gasps and thrashes against his restraints, his whole body set alight by those few points of searing heat against such sensitive skin. Brian knows that if Roger drops any of the wax on his cock then he’ll come immediately, cock ring be damned, and he doesn’t know if he’s terrified of that possibility or desperate for it to happen.

The decision is out of his hands, though, and Roger sets the candle aside and doesn’t pick up another one. Instead he keeps murmuring praises as he unbuckles both of Brian’s ankle restraints and moves his legs up slowly and carefully to make sure they don’t cramp. Now that his lower half is free Brian tries to rub up against Roger as he groans beneath the gag, so desperate for any contact against his cock that he can barely think about anything except how badly he needs to come.

“Be patient, Brian, I’ll fuck you soon enough,” Roger promises with a low chuckle as he pushes Brian’s legs up further and reaches down to tug and tease at the base of the plug that’s still nestled inside Brian. Brian moans and rocks against the plug, fucking himself minutely against the thick toy, until Roger finally takes pity on him and pulls it out completely, only to replace it with two lube-slicked fingers a moment later.

Brian writhes against him and tries to beg around the gag as Roger slowly works a third finger inside him, twisting them and teasing along his walls and rim until Brian is crying and moaning wordlessly as he tries to fuck himself on Roger’s fingers.

“You’re so fucking perfect, Bri,” Roger praises as he pulls his fingers out. Brian lets out a small sob and Roger shushes him as he slicks his cock and lines it up at Brian’s entrance. He rubs the head of his cock along Brian’s rim and smirks down at Brian’s teary face. “Ready, baby?”

Brian nods desperately. He needs Roger inside him, he needs Roger fucking him and touching him until he finally, _finally_ comes whether Roger takes that cock ring off first or not becaues he’s pretty sure he’s going to _die_ if Roger keeps teasing him any longer-

Roger pushes inside with one deep, steady thrust. Brian moans and this time when he throws his head back he knows how to hold the cock at the top of his throat so it doesn’t choke him - at least not until Roger starts fucking him in earnest, and Brian’s focus is immediately thrown. Then he gags around the cock, choking and spluttering and moaning with every drag of Roger’s cock over his prostate.

“Fuck, Brian, you feel so good, you’re so fucking good, such a good boy…” Roger praises as Brian falls apart underneath him, crying and shaking and so close to coming that it _hurts_ being kept at the edge like this.

Roger slows down and Brian whines and tries to rock against him to get him to speed up again. “Easy, Brian, hold still, I’m gonna get that cock ring off you,” Roger says, though even once he registers the words Brian can’t stop himself from trembling underneath Roger. Roger’s gentle touches on his cock as he removes the ring are almost enough to push Brian over the edge, but Roger keeps murmuring praises at him, telling him how good he’s being, how beautiful he looks like this, and somehow Brian just manages to keep himself from coming.

“God you’re so good for me, you’re perfect Brian, love you so much,” Roger says as he starts thrusting into Brian again. He slides his hands up Brian’s chest, nails catching the edges of the now-cooled wax and peeling it away from Brian’s skin and even _that_ makes Brian cry out and squirm beneath him.

“You gonna come for me, Bri?” Roger asks. He flicks at the wax on Brian’s nipples and Brian chokes and moans. “C’mon, baby, want you come just like this, just from me fucking you and playing with your nipples-”

He drags his thumbs over Brian’s nipples, pushing the wax away, and Brian groans and comes underneath him. Roger immediately reaches down to stroke him through his orgasm and Brian cries out and thrashes at the nearly-painful touch on his oversensitive cock. Brian cries and tries to beg for him to stop through the gag but Roger ignores him - if he hears him at all - and keeps one hand on Brian’s cock as he thrusts into him a few more times before he comes as well.

Brian whimpers as Roger pulls out and he can barely lift his head up so that Roger can reach the buckle of the gag to undo it and pull it, carefully, out of Brian’s mouth. Brian moves his jaw and tongue, trying to work out some of the ache, as Roger quickly undoes the wrist restraints and gently moves Brian’s arms back down, making sure that the muscles don’t cramp.

Roger sits next to Brian on the bed, his legs bumping against Brian, and he gently starts to wipe Brian down with a damp cloth he had set aside earlier. Brian whimpers a little as Roger peels the hardened wax away; he shaved earlier so it doesn’t hurt, but it makes him feel overstimulated and not in a pleasant way.

“Sorry, sorry, but it has to come off,” Roger apologizes. “How do you feel? Does anything hurt?”

“No. Just a little sore, but a good sore,” Brian mumbles. That’s about the extent of his speaking abilities at the moment; his brain still isn’t back online after that orgasm, and what little cognitive ability he has is taken up with thoughts on how much he wants Roger to stop cleaning him up and just hold him.

“Good, I’m glad. You were wonderful, Brian, absolutely perfect,” Roger says as he quickly wipes down Brian’s chest. He kisses Brian gently, so chaste compared to his actions during the scene, and then asks, “Can you sit up? You need to drink something.”

Brian isn’t sure that he can, but Roger somehow manages to coax him upright and get him to drink some juice and eat a few crackers, before Brian lies back down and pulls Roger down next to him.

“I’m here, Bri, I’m not going anywhere,” Roger promises. Brian burrows close to his chest, sighing contentedly as Roger wraps his arms around him and holds him close. “You’re amazing, Brian. I love you.”

“Love you,” Brian murmurs back, as he relaxes into Roger’s touch and slowly drifts off to sleep.


End file.
